If you love me, wont you let me know?
by Im-Stumped
Summary: When Edward is having second thoughts about Bella, who will be there to help him decide? Does Edward have feelings for a certain blonde vampire? Edward/Jasper slash, in need of a better summary.
1. Lights will guide you home

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Hello! My friend Nicole and I thought this up at one in the morning. I have never written an Edward/Jasper fic before so I hope this turns out ok! This is the first chapter. I might get a lot of flames for this from people who really think that Edward should only be with Bella, but even if I do, I will just roast marshmallows on them :] –Kay**

**Disclaimer: As much as I keep wishing, I am not Stephenie Meyer, and Twilight doesn't belong to me. **

_Edwards POV_

I couldn't help but wonder if the brunt of my love for Bella was left underground in Italy along with the Volturi. These thoughts processed repeatedly, whirring around in my mind as Bella acknowledged my constant glances, but not quite understanding what they meant.

The plane ride back to Forks was almost as unbearable as my time without her. She didn't sleep the whole was and I discovered I was disappointed. Maybe, I thought in spite of myself, I liked her better when she was... please excuse my thoughts. I sighed heavily and placed my arm tightly around her shoulder, where it belonged. Troubled, I wondered if I wanted all of the scars that heroin would surely leave me as I inhaled her addicting scent.

Bella shifted in her seat, the scent was thicker for a brief second. My grip tightened a bit as we finally prepared for landing. She grunted as the plane glided forward on the pavement, stopping less than gracefully. The flight attendant stuttered slightly as she thanked the passengers for choosing the specific airline.

I slowly realized that people all around us were gathering their belongings and leaving through the planes front exit and Bella took up her things. I stood like all the others and stepped out; finally able to release a small amount of the stress and confusion I had built up on the plane.  
"Edward?" Bella sighed tiredly.

"Yes, love?" Bella was silent, but gave me a small but genuine smile and a knowing glance. I knew I had to get her out of the airport as soon as possible.

The minutes passed much slower as I would have liked them to, and as my family made our way to the familiar cars, my doubtful thoughts waxed again, possessing my submissive mind.

Rosalie had apologized to Bella, though my thoughts toward my sister were still as bitter as before. Bella accepted it, as we all knew she would. There wasn't much else to be said as Forks became closer and closer.

Home was the same as I had left it. I knew it must have been me that had changed. I breathed in the familiar air of the place, with Bella at my side. I had never noticed how much my family had depended on me until now, especially Esme as she locked me in a motherly embrace. All the while, I watched Bella's deep brown eyes, longing to know what she was thinking now more than ever.

_Jaspers POV_

The whole family was sitting around the 'dining room' table, except for Edward, who was beside Bella. Never in my dreams would I have expected that I would have to vote on Bella's fate. I looked down at the cold smooth surface, knowing what side I was expected to vote on. I loved Bella like a sister, really, but I didn't know if I would be able to adjust to Edward and Bella being together.

As long as she didn't stay human, I supposed, all would be fine. I hated myself for what I had done to her on her eighteenth birthday. I knew I was a monster, but it never hit me what it could mean until then. None of this would have happened if I would have been capable of controlling myself, and I wouldn't let anyone tell me otherwise. For some reason, I thought I would miss Edward being alone, single. To my surprise I found myself worried that he wouldn't need me, or the whole family as much as I knew we needed him. The months without him truly were hell.

I spoke my vote, knowing that Bella was good for Edward. "Yes." Was all I said, all I could say. Bella needed to be with Edward, and that was just the way things should be. Hopefully Bella wouldn't be a fool of a new born as I was.

Rosalie was the only one who had said no, even though she knew she was clearly going to be outnumbered.

The rest of us had agreed on yes, but Edwards reaction was less than expected. Truly, I had never seen him as frustrated as he was right then. The tension in the room was unmask able, no matter how hard I tried to calm.

He shouted no over and over again, my eyes growing wide. I couldn't understand. The family bickered a bit about who would be changing the girl. Edward stormed into the other room, breaking something large as it let out an earsplitting crash. Instead of coming back, Edward decided to direct his sudden rage elsewhere. Pulling open the back door, he ran outside. The whole family was still, Bella shocked to the verge of tears. Her emotions were driving me mad, as well as the rest of the families.

I made the split decision to run after Edward. Something inside of me told me it was the right thing to do. Perhaps brotherly instincts...

I finally caught up with Edward at the edge of the woods.

"Edward, please don't do this." A burst of speed allowed me to get close enough to grab his wrist, pinning him to a tree.

We stared at each other for a moment, frustration and conflict in his eyes, distress and confusion in mine. His emotions were getting the best of me.

"Stop this, right now." I said, breathing heavily trying to keep him in place.  
"What's wrong with you, Edward? Before, you were my brother, and Bella's boyfriend, and a loving son! What turned you into...this?" He finally quit struggling, and stayed when I let him go. I rarely spoke like this, and I could tell there was a chance that he would actually listen to me.

"Bella needs you, and you need her. We voted, and thought you would be happy. Don't you want her forever? Don't you want to stay out of trouble with the Volturi? You all but _promised_ them she would be changed."

Edward closed his eyes for a moment.

"But what if I don't want this." He replied quietly.

"What do you mean you don't want this, Edward? Look, I know you never want to hurt her, but you already have. The burn of the venom will only be temporary when you bite her, then she'll be like us. Its Bellas choice..." I said, trying to be the voice of reason to Edwards concern.

"No, that's not what I meant." Edward shook his head and gritted his teeth. He was quieter; this wasn't something he wanted anyone else to hear. He looked into my eyes.

"I mean, what if I don't want this. What if I don't want... Bella."

**Ok! So that's about it for now. I hope you don't mind the cliff hanger! Please rate and review and I will be sure to return the favor. **


	2. you feel so tired but you cant sleep

**Thanks to Synner-Fiction for reviewing! Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it!**

_Edwards POV_

I looked into Jaspers eyes, his thoughts were scattered across his mind. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that I could love Bella for all eternity, but that didn't mean that I wanted to.

For once, I wasn't being entirely selfish. I seemed quite pleased with myself, as I reasoned that Bella would be better off, safer that way. She had other people that loved her, her father, her mother and Phil, now she had Jacob... I growled and looked down at the forest floor.

"I mean, what if I know Bella would be better off without me? She will be stuck in hell with us if I change her. I don't want that."

I tried to put it in the most delicate way possible, but there was more to it than that. I was ashamed of my other thoughts. Again, I peered into Jaspers mind. He looked straight ahead.

'_Edward, how could you leave Bella again? How could you put the family through all that pain?'_

"Jasper, I wouldn't be leaving the country, or even this town... just her, just Bella. I don't... I don't love her the way I used to. With the Volturi I had a chance to think things through, no matter how agonizing it had been. I still love her, but... possibly in a different way than I used to."

That confession was refreshing, and something that I was glad to get off my chest. I was glad it was Jasper I was having this discussion with, instead of Carlisle or Emmet. I had never realized how immensely trustworthy Jasper was.

"Jasper?" I asked.

"Edward, are you sure about this?" His voice was cold.

"Yes." I said. No regrets this time. Maybe Bella could still come over, be my _mortal_ sister, but I was tired of trying so hard to love her like I had. I didn't want to try.

"Ed, Bella went temporarily insane. She almost _died _when you left."

He said, scanned of what Bella might do, but peering into his deepest thoughts, I heard something different.

He blamed himself for me leaving. He had missed me more than anyone else in the family. He knew what it was like to be without me, and if he was mortal, he might have jumped off a cliff as well.

I wondered why. Jasper and I weren't all that... close.

I heard him sigh.

"Jasper, I'm sure. I don't know why, but this has to end. Now." I said, nodding my head.

I was going to spend tonight with Bella, perhaps for the last time. Tell her in the morning. I wanted to tell her tonight, right now my decision, but I didn't want to put her through that embarrassment, and I didn't want to be so harsh right when she got back. Another side of me didn't want to give Rose the satisfaction...

We swiftly made our way back to our home. Jaspers mouth in a tight line the whole time. As we stood outside the door, Jasper thought something I knew was meant for me to hear.

"Edward, whatever you do, I will be right behind you. And if you ever need someone to talk to... well you know."

Jasper wasn't good at the sentimental.

We opened the back doors and stepped in. Bella and Alice sitting together, she was holding Bella's hand, stroking it gently to comfort her.

Jasper found the scent uncomfortable.

"I think its time for me to take Bella back home. Her father is asleep, worried sick even in his dreams I assume." I cleared my throat as Bella stood up. I wrapped her in my arms, and we walked out the front door. I gave Jasper a lingering glance before we stepped out, wishing he could read my mind for a second so I could tell him thank you.

My last night in Bella's room was peaceful, more comfortable than I expected. Even for one night, I was glad to be back here.

"Edward, I don't want you to leave me, ever. I love you."

This would be harder than I thought. I felt sick. I couldn't wait until she wakes up in the morning, I would feel terrible if I led her on like that.

"Bella, there's" She cut me off with a 'shush' before I could say anymore.

"Edward, there's something I need to tell you."

I just nodded, and listened.

"I love you, and I don't want you to leave again, but... I'm not ready for this, not now. When Alice came back without you, I was appalled. How could you leave me like that? I know you didn't want to hurt me, but you can't be with me when its convenient and then leave me again!"

She was almost on the verge of tears, but I could tell she wasn't done yet. "Please, can we just... be... I need time." She was helplessly stumbling over her words. I wasn't expecting this. Hopefully, she was having doubts as had.

"Bella, why did you let me in? Why am I in your room right now?" I asked as I lay beside her, her arm wrapping around my stomach.

"One last night..." I sat up immediately.

"Bella, that's the reason I came in. I need some time too. If you just want to be friends, or brother and sister or anything we can do that, but maybe our love, has changed since I left." I looked into her eyes. It was painful.

She shook her head with a frown. "Just... leave." She muttered tiredly. "Just go away." She said a bit louder. It was like she knew all along.

She had loved me so much, and I could tell she still did, but she was smart enough to push the heartache out. I saw Jacob outside, glaring in the night.

"Stay away from Bella." He growled.

"Fine." I said, as calmly as I could, my throat heavy.

I walked home, slow, for me anyways. When I got home Alice was still on the couch, playing with a piece of thread sticking out of it. She was thinking deeply, but I avoided her thoughts. I knew it was about tonight, and I didn't want to revisit anything just yet.

Emmet and Rosalie were in their room, arguing. Esme was in Carlisle's lap on another sofa. They looked up at me as I passed up the stairs.

Where was Jasper?

I walked into my room, avoiding everyone. I turned up some music, not bothering to pick, hoping it would drown out everyone's thoughts but mine.

I laid on the ground, something I rarely did, next to the stereo.

I closed my eyes, praying for sleep like I used to, before I met Bella. Sleep would never come. My door creaked open and I sat up, looking towards my stereo. I didn't have time for anyone right now. A Pale hand turned my stereo off and I looked up. It was Jasper. He sat on my sofa, and I looked at him with confused eyes. I stood and closed my door. He didn't look himself. Something was strange, but not bad.

"Edward... may I talk to you?"

He was using his quietest voice. Jasper was a complicated vampire, definitely a silent wild card in a fight. There was something about him that just drew me to him, something that made everybody listen to him when he spoke, but I couldn't put my finger on what.

"Certainly." He calmed me, and I could tell this was serious.

"You know how you and Bella, I mean, you know how you love Bella, but it's a different kind of love than before? More like a sister?"

I tried peering into his mind, but he did a fine job of keeping me out. All I could do was shake my head.

"Well, that's the way I have been feeling about Alice."

**That's it for now! I know, I am sorry about another cliffy, but I promise there will be TONS of Jasper/Edward in the next chapter!**


	3. I will try to fix you

**Yay! Chapter three is up. I hope you like it and please review! I would like to thank StraberryTenTen and crazysalright for reviewing chapter two.**

_Edwards POV_

I swallowed hard and looked Jasper in the eyes. We had to be as quiet as we could, or Alice would surely hear us.

"What?" I hissed at Jasper, not trying to sound too harsh. That was my sister he was talking about.

"Jasper, why? You've been with her forever! What is this ...all of the sudden?"

I calmed myself, I had done the very same thing the previous night and Jasper was a highly sensitive vampire. I didn't want to hurt him. His thoughts were remorseful, and I knew I had to gain his trust back.

"Jasper, you know you can tell me anything, I just wasn't expecting this."

I shook my head, waiting for him to speak up.

"I know Edward, I just, maybe I might have feelings for someone else." He blurted out as fast as he could, gazing down at my thick carpet. My eyes grew wide.

As hard as I tried to read his mind again, it was under wraps. He was a clever one, reciting the pledge of allegiance in Pig Latin over and over again.

"Who?"

He grunted like he didn't want me to know. He changed the subject.

"What happened with Bella? Alice had a vision that she all but kicked you out of her room." Of course he would bring up a thing like that.

"Oh yes, that happened. It turned out we both had similar...regrets. But that's beside the point. I want to know Jasper, please."

I pried, not knowing what had gotten into me. I had never been more curious about another's thoughts since Isabella, and no one was better in my family at hiding them than Jasper.

He looked back up at me.

"Alice knows. She had a vision and we had a conversation that had ended... badly while you were gone. We were going to tell you earlier, but you had too much on your mind to think about already."

Now I understood why Alice had been acting the way she was lately. Come to think of it, she hadn't spoken to be in the two days I'd been home. Were they over?

"Are you two still together?" I asked.

"Yes," he sighed. "But maybe not for long, I still want her, just... I need to figure out some things first, and I need you to help me."

I couldn't see where this was going and it frustrated m

e.

"Of course, anything for you Jasper, but first you have to answer my original question. Who is it that you love also?"

He got off the sofa, and sat on the floor next to me, his voice raised a little bit.

"Edward, I'm so confused. It's like my original teen years all over again." He would have been on the verge of tears if he could still cry.

"I have never felt this way about anyone, not even Alice and I'm afraid that if I tell you who the family might drive me away!"

Now, he had me really concerned. I was going to turn to face him, when I felt his pale, smooth forehead pound into my shoulder. We never made physical contact, but I liked it. All I wanted to do was comfort him. He had a sense of helplessness to him like Bella, but in a slightly different way. I stroked his blonde head of hair. All that mattered to me at the moment was Jasper. I needed to make him feel better.

"Drive you away? Jasper, we would _never _do that."

I said in a gentle, soothing voice I usually saved for the humans.

"Edward, when you left, I wasn't myself. I never realized how much I needed you until then. Nobody told you this but I was on my way to get you in Italy when Rosalie told me the news that Bella had died. I came back right away, but I wish I had just kept on going. I needed to see your face."

His voice was a passionate whisper as he looked me straight in the eyes. The night still had only just begun. I caught my breath in my throat, a part of me wishing I had spent more time with my blonde brother. I had neglected him when he needed me most.

I almost forgot my question, but if I wanted to figure this out, I needed to be persistent.

"Jasper, please just tell me..."

"Oh Edward come on! I know you can figure this out, please don't make me say it! I don't want you to be ashamed of me, or embarrassed, but I can't put this aside any longer!"

He shouted, at this point not caring if the whole house heard him.

I contemplated for a second. Jasper couldn't stay away from me, and he said he realized how much he needed me when I left. I put two and two together and my eyes widened. I think I understood. Jasper moved closer two me. His electric touch on my skin again.

"Jasper, do you... love me?" He was trembling now.

"Yes."

I turned to him, our faces less than an inch apart. I couldn't tell you if it was the heat of the moment, or something truly was developing between us but whatever it was put me on edge. I pressed my lips to his, wrapping my arms around his small neck as he deepened the kiss. I was glad he came to talk to me.

**Well, that's chapter three! Romance was harder than I thought, but I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter four will be in Jaspers POV, so stay tuned, and don't forget to review!**


	4. Oh they say you could see your future

**I couldn't wait to write this chapter, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!**

**-Kay**

_Jasper's POV_

Edward broke off the kiss first. I kissed his jaw and looked into his eyes. I finally opened my mind to him, showing him how much I wanted him.

His feelings were intense, no longer confused, and I knew he understood.

"Edward, please don't judge me, if you don't feel the same way I understand but" he cut me off with a small kiss. I grinned at him.

"Let's take this elsewhere."

I heard him say, as he slid me onto his back. We ran out of the house, into the forest once more. The whole family was curious, and I felt butterflies in my stomach. What would they think?

"Don't worry Jasper; we can take this slow..."

"What?"

Edward just rolled his eyes, pinning me up against the same tree I had pinned him to just a night ago.

"Jasper, I love you too!"

He chuckled, trying to lighten up the mood some. He knew I was very sensitive to emotions.

This was the happiest Id been in a very long time, even with Alice I had never been totally joyful. I silently prayed that this would work out.

I completely forgot that Edward could read my mind for a moment, as I pictured him embracing me tightly, supplying me with small kissed all over my face and neck, and chest, telling me how he had loved me all along.

I imagined him carrying me up to his room; we would lie together forever, talking about nothing.

When I saw the strange look on his face, I snapped out of it, I would have been blushing if I could.

"Sorry, I... forgot." He just smiled the crooked smile I had seen him give to Bella.

"No Jasper, I like it. Is that what you really want? Do you want me to hold you like that and tell you I need you?"

He came closer, stroking my arm. He pulled me close, just like in my thoughts.

"I know you haven't loved me for as long as I've loved you Edward. I don't even know if you love me at all, but that's ok. I want this."

His mood was more serious now, but tender and gentle.

"Oh Jasper, I wish I would have spent more time with you, talked to you more. I hate that I ignored you like I did. Even if I didn't love you then, I love you now. I promise."

He would prove himself to me anyway possible, I could tell be the feelings and emotions radiating off of him.

Tonight was working very well in my favor, and I was glad I had chosen this time to tell him. It was almost dawn by now, and the family was getting worried.

"What about Alice?" I asked him. This was something that was going to be hard, for the both of us.

"When do we tell her?" I added.

He looked toward the house a moment, reading her.

"I believe she already knows, Jasper. When she had her vision, she saw more than she let on."

I sighed deeply, hating the pain I put her through. On the other hand, if she hadn't had that vision, and I never confessed my feelings, I would be lying to myself, and to her. That was so much worse.

"And the rest of the family?"

Edward shook his head.

"They will be considerably more challenging, I suspect. Alice found it in her heart not to tell them, but now that's up to us."

"So then were... public?"

I couldn't help but smile, exposing all my teeth as I asked.

"Yes, I guess you could say that." He said, his cheek brushing against my ear.

"If this is what you want..." I nodded. This was exactly what I wanted.

We left the forest, hand in hand, walking back home. We opened the clear doors and stepped inside. I tried to avoid Alice, not wanting to see the pain in her eyes. Edward and I walked upstairs; I expected to stay with him all night. Tomorrow would be challenging if we told the family, but that didn't matter now.

**That's it for now! Please review, it only takes ten seconds!**


	5. Nobody said it was easy

**Alright... this is chapter five. I haven't gotten any reviews since chapter two, so please don't forget to review!**

_Edwards POV_

We were on my sofa in my room. I was holding Jasper closer than I had ever held anyone. I found myself liking not having to worry about harming him. With Bella I was always on my guard, and with Jasper, I could let that guard down.

"Jasper?"

"Mmmhmm?" He replied, his voice low and relaxed.

"I love you." I looked into his thoughts. _I love you too, Edward. _He was a bit worried.

"Were telling the family tomorrow, aren't we?"

He asked out loud. I sighed, knowing that we musnt put it off.

"Yes. Together. I honestly don't know how they will react... but I'm guessing Carlisle will be supportive." I was trying to be vague, because in a house full of vampires, everyone could hear almost everything. Hopefully we were being silent enough that they could only hear faint noise, but if not, I didn't want something to accidentally slip.

Jasper turned over to face me, silently kissing my jaw like he did earlier. I loved when he did that.

The sun had stopped rising, and it was a new day. For a moment, I let my mind wonder to Bella. What was she doing? Probably with that mutt... a low growl ripped through my throat, but I repressed it. I was with Jasper, and it wasn't my problem right now.

Jasper was the first of us to stand, adjusting his sweater and running his fingers through his snowy blonde hair. He was handsome. His slender muscles stuck to the sweater, so you could see the outline of his abs.

I stood as well, clearing my throat. I tried to stay as calm as I could, not wanting to add to Jaspers nervousness. Hopefully, telling the family about... us wouldn't be as bad as we assumed.

"You ready?" He asked. I nodded my head yes. I opened my door, and hand in hand, we made our way downstairs.

Esme was arranging some flowers on the coffee table by my piano. I reminded myself to write a song for Jasper later, perhaps a waltz. She looked up at us when she heard us come down.

"Good morning boys." She smiled warmly, but her thoughts were confused. I wondered what it looked like to her, me and Jasper holding hands. He was looking at me lovingly.

_Edward, what's going on?_ Esme thought. I gave her a dismissive nod, She would know soon enough. Carlisle was out the door, on his way to work.

"Carlisle, why don't you take the day off work, there is something we need to discuss." I heard Jasper propose. Carlisle shared the same confusion Esme had.

"Sure boys... shall we gather the family?" He put his coat down.

"Yes." I answered. If we told the whole family at once, this whole thing could be over quicker.

Alice danced down the stairs, making sure not to stare too long at the two of us. She sat down in a small chair in the corner of the living room. I would need to talk to her later. Things couldn't be awkward between us. I wouldn't let that happen.

"Emmet, Rose? The boys have something to tell us..." Carlisle called down the hall. They were there in an instant, sitting on the loveseat by Alice's recliner. Esme and Carlisle sat down on the couch, which left me and Jasper standing. We looked at each other.

_Edward, you go first. I can't do this with Alice sitting right over there..._

I nodded once and let go of Jaspers hand.

"I don't really know how to say this, but I suppose it needs to be said. Bella is no longer part of this family. We broke up with each other last night while I was in her bedroom. Our relationship had changed, and I realized I was in love with someone else."

The room was completely silent for a few seconds; the mood was quite unsettling for poor Jasper as he radiated calmness, spreading it over the room.

"Well, that's fine then, I suppose." Esme said, but her thoughts were different. She was scolding me in her mind, she would miss Bella.

"She tried to break it off with me first, Esme." I explained "we both shared similar feelings, but were still close, just a different kind of close."

Her thoughts had changed now that she understood. "Yes, but what does that have to do with Jasper?" She asked. This was the hard part.

"I was starting having doubts about our relationship when I realized that I had feelings towards Jasper. Jasper and I, well, were... together now."

I let the words I had just uttered sink in as I felt Jasper shake. Everybody was in complete shock. Rosalie had stopped fiddling with her scarf, Emmet looked at the two of us, wide eyed and Alice was in plastered to her chair, quietly humming. We both knew she saw this coming. I turned my head to Esme, who was by far the most surprised, and Carlisle, his pale, stone-like face calm and collected. I didn't want to read him, not yet. I avoided everyone's thoughts, wanting a chance to explain myself. Jasper clasped my hand once more.

"When Edward left it was hell, for all of us. I started feeling confused, and I felt things towards Edward I never had before. One day Alice had a vision of us and my secret started to unravel. When Edward came back, he was having second thoughts about Bella, and I knew I had to tell him, let him know anyway I can that I needed to be with him. He let me love him." He took a deep breath, taking in the emotions of the room.

_Edward, whatever they think I love you no matter what._ He thought silently to me.

"So... what does everyone have to say about this?" He asked after a few more moments of lingering silence.

**Well, that's chapter five! It was by far the hardest to write, so I would appreciate some reviews! If you do, I will return the favor!**


	6. just be patient and dont worry

**Well, its been a few days. I tried to update every day, but obviously that didn't work out. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You don't know how much I appreciate it. I would appreciate it even more if you could keep it up for this chapter! Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

"So, what does everyone think?" Jasper repeated after some silence. For once, the thoughts of the others which were always intruding my brain suddenly stopped. Just like that. Because of all the shock, I suppose they had forgotten how to think. Nobody, other than Alice, could have possibly seen this coming. The silence didn't last for ling, as an eruption of thoughts entered my brain. I blocked out most of them, but it was challenging considering I couldn't tell who they were coming from.

The fact that Jasper was still holding my hand only made matters worse. Esme was staring at out interlocked fingers. Jasper was trembling slightly, the rollercoaster of emotions hitting him from all over. I needed to help him, to stop this somehow.

Rosalie was the first to speak out loud, which surprised me.

"I really don't know... I don't know what to think!" She muttered. Her husband was wide eyes, his whites were basically popping out of his sockets, and then they calmed down, into an expression of pure disgust. It was perfectly clear what he thought of us.

Rose's eyes made their way over to Alice, who was staring, or more glaring, off into space. I recalled what happened to Bella when I left her, and vowed to myself that I would _never _let Alice be put through that type of pain. It was going to be difficult though, she was incredibly stubborn.

Suddenly, Alice just snapped. Without saying a word, she stormed (still with all grace possible) out of the house. She slammed the door behind her, the frame shaking. Poor Jasper couldn't take it. He buried his head into my chest as the whole family watched the scene.

"Boys..." Esme started, then stopped helplessly. Was the whole world at loss of words? Apparently, Rose wasn't.

"Isn't anyone going to go after her!" She yelled, shocked.

"Ugh!" She shook her head and sprinted towards the door, slamming it harder than Alice had.

Emmet looked at both of us.

"So this is what you two have been doing behing our backs?" He questioned gruffly. He shook his head in disapproval.

"This is wack." With that, he threw his hands up and left to his room.

Jasper took a deep breath. Only Carlisle and Esme were still there.

"What about you two?" I said, pain in my voice. Hopefully Carlisle was as compassionate and understanding as everyone thought he was.

He looked us both in the eye.

"Boys... obviously, you are both grown up enough to make your own decisions, and love who you wish to love. I just want you to understand that there are a lot of people out there, and even in your own family that don't agree with your lifestyle. Without a doubt, im one hundred percent behind you, and I wish you only the best."

He smiled, and had a twinkle in his eye. I had seen it before, whenever he gave good advice.

"Esme?"

Jasper asked.

"Yes boys, of course I support you as well. I love you both very much... it was just a bit of a shock to me at first that's all. We need to get the family back here... just give them time, they will come around."

She gave Jasper a close hug. She could tell he needed it. Carlisle went over to me and I shook his hand. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me.

_We need to discuss a few things later, in my office. _

He thought, looking to me. I nodded silently, wondering what about.

After awhile, Emmet came out of his room.

"Going hunting." He shouted.

"Don't slam the-!" Esme hollered, but it was too late. After being worn out today, the frame broke and the door collapsed.

"Perfect." She muttered. Some of the tension was released from the room, the work of Jasper I supposed.

"We will be upstairs..." He told Carlisle, taking my hand once more as we made our way to his room.

Jaspers room was a lot different than mine. He shared it with Alice, so it had a touch of pink of course and a large closet. The floor was smooth hard wood, and it had a big sun window.

"That didn't go too well, did it?" His eyes were big, like a does.

"Not really." I chuckled to release the pressure "but we got it over with." I added. I sat on a couch in the middle of the room and pulled him onto my lap.

"I cant believe Alice stormed out like that! Its not like she hasn't had doubts about us before. She's cheated on me before..."

My eyes widened.

"Really, with who?" I wondered why I hadn't heard about it before.

"Id rather not talk about it." He said quietly.

"We don't think about it too much. It was along time ago, but still!" He shook his head.

"It doesn't matter anymore though. I've had enough of her foolishness."

I could tell he was bitter, but it would pass. I just needed to give him time. I knew there was another side to him. A playful, fun loving guy who loved to play baseball and go hunting in the mountains and play guitar and wrestle. I smiled at the thought of wrestling him.

"What?" He smirked, asking about my smile.

"Oh nothing, just... do you still like to wrestle?"

He raised an eyebrow, and I could tell he got it. He kissed my gently on the mouth, still in my lap. As long as he was with me, today wasn't all that bad. I had high hopes that tomorrow would be a bit better at least. Carlisle was right; we took a bit risk today.

The kiss got more intense, I was lost in it, until I heard Carlisle's thoughts.

_Edward, I am ready for you, would you kindly come here?_

He sounded sort of official, it was strange. I ended the kiss.

"Jasper... I've got to talk with Carlisle now. Ill be back shortly."

"Are you sure you have to do that now?" He asked, grabbing onto my hand pulling me back down with him. "Stay."

"I would Jasper trust me, but I'm afraid I cant. Ill be back, promise."

I kissed his forehead and left the room. He would be moving into mine soon enough, that is, if we stay with the family.

That was a new thought. If they refused to accept us, we could just leave, visit after awhile...

I shook my head. I don't want to leave.

I opened the door to Carlisles office. He had a peculiar look on his face.

"Have a seat, Edward."

**Okay, that's it for now! This was the most challenging chapter by far. I hope the reactions fit each character! Please don't forget to review!**


	7. I will be loving you always

**Hey, im back! I just wanted to say sorry for the delay, and I hope this chapter is worth it! I have been so busy, and I will never put off writing that long ever again. Enjoy!**

_Jaspers POV_

I watched my new love, Edward leave the room. Just the thought of us being together made me feel incredible. Like I was human again. Everything was fresh and new and I had only felt anything close to this once, when I met Alice.

Alice was going to be fine, I could tell. Her emotions were very strong and very pure it was frightening. I have never seen her loathe a relationship as much as she loathed Edward and I, but forgive my insensitivity when I say its nothing that cant be healed over time.

_Alice is charming; she will surely find a new me_... I tried to reassure myself, even though that thought wasn't particularly pleasant.

At the same time, I wondered what Carlisle had wanted to say to Edward that he couldn't say to me. It was probably about me, or at least us (Edward and I that is) and he didn't want my sensitive power to have an effect on the conversation.

I loved my Edward, and hopefully I will feel the same love from him. I tend to do this thing where I admire people far more than they ever admire me, and I can only hope that with my new found love that wasn't the case.

_That's silly._

I convinced myself. I could literally _feel _that there was some mutual love between us, but there is a part, deep down inside of me that can't help but wonder if Edward is much more curious than in love. I just don't want him to come to the conclusion that this relationship is to hard, and he wants Bella back, because there is no way I will be crawling back to Alice.

_Edwards POV_

I tried to make myself comfortable in Carlisle's office, sitting in a big chair, and crossing my legs. I cleared my throat, signaling that he may begin.

"Edward, you and Jasper... your love may be tolerated here, but maybe not so much in the outside world." He seemed very uncomfortable.

"Yes, I know that." I stated, cocking an eyebrow.

"I know you know that," he sighed. "And the kids at school aren't as open minded as your family. You have to remember that this is a small town, and something like this could shake it up pretty easily..."

I nodded my head. I could see where this was going, as I prepared my answer to his questions in my mind.

Carlisle continued, concern dripping from his tone.

"Are you and Jasper planning to be... open about your relationship? I honestly think it would be best if you kept it quiet and not show any signs in front of the humans because if they saw you guys... you know sharing your affections they may not..."

"Carlisle, are you saying that you want me to _closet myself?_" I couldn't believe that I was hearing this, from him of all people. I shook my head.  
"I am not going to hide my feelings for Jasper just because some _humans _might not _approve." _

I hadn't even noticed my voice rising, but I could feel the room shake a little bit. I calmed myself down, and let him continue.

"I'm, I'm sorry Edward, and I just thought it was in your best interest."

"Well, it isn't. Carlisle I know you meant well but that's just something I can't do. When I go back to school, I'm not going to hide anything."

"Okay... well if anything goes wrong, I would understand if you wanted to drop out in the middle of the semester." He answered curtly, showing me out of his office. I sighed.

"Thanks."

He smiled back at me when I entered Jaspers room again. "Your welcome." He said with a small smile.

Carlisle was truly a great man.

I saw Jasper sitting comfortably on the couch, flashing me a white crooked smile. He was beautiful.

This is probably what Bella used to feel whenever she saw me walk into a room, I thought to myself. I sat down beside him, folding my arms around his waist.

"When we go back to school, we aren't going to let anyone bother us, are we?" I said quietly.

"No." He smiled at me and smoothed his hair out.

He laughed silkily.

"_So what about that wrestling match?" _ He thought as he pulled me on top of him.

**Okay, so that's it! I really do hope it was worth it, and I promise the next chapter is really really good! Reviews are appreciated! **


	8. I'll be there by your side

**Hey everybody! I am really sorry about not updating for awhile, but here is the next chapter! I hope you forgive me for taking so long. ~ Kay**

Edward's pov:

To my annoyance, the sun seemed to be rising faster than usual. I sighed softly, dreading the school day. Jasper was looking up at the ceiling, his bright eyes appearing to look past the white paint, straight through the house and up to the sky. The entire night, we hadn't said a word to each other. We didn't really need to. Jasper and I had a sort of silent understanding of each other; of course I had the advantage, with my ability to drift in and out of his mind.

"Jasper?"

"Yes, Edward?" He asked, looking over at me, his teeth showing as he smiled. We just looked at each other, softly chuckling after awhile.

"What have we gotten ourselves into." I looked down. Usually, I wouldn't care what the mortals thought, fragile and simple as they seemed most of the time. This time was different though, this time I was with Jasper. This time, I was with a male. We became quiet again, and I tried to stroke his knee. He shuddered away before I could touch him.

"Jasper..."

Edward," We said at the same time. I let him continue.

"Edward, if you were having doubts, why didn't you just say something?" He looked back at the ceiling, obviously taking my comment the wrong way.

"Jasper, I didn't mean it like that." I explained hastily. After all of the things that he went through, I didn't want to cause him any more pain. He reluctantly turned to face me again, and I wrapped my arm around his torso.

"All I meant was that I'm not so sure about school today. I mean, with all that I put you through, and all the things that have happened since I came back..." I shut up, knowing I wasn't getting through to him.

"Well, look at it this way. Everyone at school will have really strong reactions to us. Im not planning to hide our relationship, I want to make it clear that we are together. Im just concerned for you, that's all. Carlisle was right, some people have really adverse reactions to relationships like... ours, and I just don't want to see you have any trouble with the emotions they might be sending your way."

It took him a little time, but I saw him crack a small smile.

"Edward, you should know by now that I can take care of myself." He placed his lips to the side of my jaw and moved it up to my forehead.

"I know you can." I smirked, closing my eyes and savoring the moment. I didn't want to think of it this way, but I knew that that moment might be the last bit of peace we would be able to have for awhile.

I heard Emmet come back home from his hunting trip, just as Carlisle was saying his goodbyes to Esme before heading out the door.

"Let's get ready." I turned to him, watching him nod and pull himself up.

"Well then C'mon!" He chuckled, pulling me up too. He tugged me closer to him, giving me a small kiss before heading to his closet. He skimmed through his clothing for a few seconds before picking out a deep red sweater and dark denim jeans.

"Edward, I have to change." He looked back at me.

"I know." I shrugged.

"That means, get out of here." He chuckled again.

"I don't want to..." I said playfully. I was never like this around Bella. I hated to dwell on her, but it was going to take some getting used to, not thinking about her. I liked this side of me, and it was good to be able to relax.

"Well then, I guess I will have to make you." He threw the clothes down, and caught me off guard, leaping on me, and pressing me to the ground. The whole room shook, and I couldent help but laugh.

"Jasper, the family is going to wonder about us. I will leave, but I expect you to hurry up."

"I promise." He smirked as I left.

I wore a tan Henley and some jeans, slipping on my Northface so I would at least seem like I was cold. Alice and Rosalie were still nowhere to be found, but I knew they would be back. Esme hugged us both goodbye, giving us a lingering glance as we headed out the door. Emmet had already left, and I could tell that he wanted nothing to do with us.

"Edward, Carlisle told me to tell you good luck."

"Tell him thanks." I called back to Esme. I could handle this, I was strong.

We took my Volvo to school, not feeling the need to take separate cars. Besides, I couldn't imagine being away from Jasper, not when he needed me as much as I needed him. We parked, got out, and started to our first class, which was conveniently one of the few classes we had together.

"I love you." I muttered, as we stepped into the portable. I let go of his hand and took my seat next to Jessica, watching him walk to the back of the classroom.

"_Wait, who did Cullen say 'I love you' too?" _

I heard her think.

"No one." I answered accidentally.

"Excuse me?" She looked up at me.

"Oh, nothing, just talking to myself, sorry." I squared off my shoulders and looked towards the board, reminding myself to be careful, and loosen up. I felt incredibly tense, and I could tell it would be an... interesting day.

**I'm sorry, I know this chapter is kind of short and strange, but it was a bit difficult getting back into the swing of things after my looooong break. Hopefully you all liked it though! Please review, I will update as soon as I possibly can! ~ Kay**

**Ps. Anyone who reviews this chapter will get a review in return!**


	9. just you try and stop me

**Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing the last chapter, hopefully you like this chapter, I had a blast writing it! ~ Kay**

Jasper's pov:

I saw Edward conversing with Jessica at the beginning of class. It was sickening, I could feel the butterflies in her stomach, and I couldn't help but smirk slightly. As if she would ever have a chance with_ him_...

The only human Edward would even _consider, _was Bella. I knew it was true, and it hurt. I pushed away the thought, hoping Edward hadn't heard it, I knew he would be worried if he did. I convinced myself that Bella and Edward were a thing of the past, which they _were,_ but even so, I knew that at one time, they had something completely beautiful.

The class went by faster than I thought it would, actually. Usually, the history class was incredibly boring, and after living through it, I could tell that the text book had minor falsehoods in it. I didn't want to listen to a bunch of bullshit, so I tuned it out most of the time. Today was different though, we were discussing the Civil War, which was always interesting to me. After all, I was in it. Mostly, we were focusing on the Confederate States Army, and it was completely bittersweet to see some of my old comrades in black and white pictures. I never made real friends with everyone, but just knowing they were dead was unsettling.

I didn't get it. I had just been so.... _sensitive_ since Edward had come back. I wondered if this was what real love felt like, and sensed a stupid grin on my face when I realized that this was so.

The bell rang, and we had a fifteen minute break before second period.

"Edward." I called as we left the classroom. I didn't know exactly what I was going to say to him, I just wanted to talk, and be around him before I left to my second hour which was one of the many hours I didn't have with Edward.

"Jasper." He replied, cocking an eyebrow and giving his signature grin.

Still Jasper's pov:

Life management was boring. It always had been, and it always would be. We were sewing pillows today, mine made out of white, creamy silk. Angela's machine broke and basically short-circuited, but that was the only think of even minimal significance that happened in that class.

When I stepped outside, I was surprised to find that it wasn't Edward waiting for me, but Emmet. I gave him a curious look, and felt incredibly mixed emotions radiating from him, almost like he was queasy.

"Hey." Was all I said, smiling and clapping him on the shoulder. He backed away, putting his hands up.

"Hey Jazz, don't be going there with me bro, that's you and Edwards territory." He half chuckled and took two steps back. I was not amused.

"Emmett, what do you want." I said curtly, hoping that he wanted more than to mock me.

"Hey, sorry. I didn't realize you were so touchy about it." I continued to glare at him as he spoke.

" I'm serious bro, it was just a joke I promise!" He threw his hands up again, but this time, to say that he surrendered.

"Actually, I just wanted to talk to you. Would you mind, Edward is waiting for us in the Library." I just nodded, following him, and making sure I wasn't getting too close, just incase he tried to say something 'funny' again.

Edward was waiting for us, as Emmett had said he was, and I stood beside him.

"Guys, I think we all just need to talk this out. I'm sorry I overreacted to you guys being together, but you've gotta understand that I have never, ever been in a situation like this. I mean, you know are my brothers, and you never even told me! I didn't even know you guys were _like that, _if you know what I mean!" He kept his voice quiet, so that the elderly librarian wouldn't hear.

He was looking us straight in the eye, and by his raw emotion, I had no choice but to believe him.

"Just answer me this..." he continued.

"Shoot." Edward said, almost smiling.

"How long has this been going on?" He looked hurt, and Edward's 'almost smile' faded away. He sighed.

"Oh, well not very long... at least on my part. I had been having certain doubts about myself, and about my relationship with Bella. As it turned out, I talked it out with her and she shared similar feelings. Although we aren't on speaking terms, I know the break up was mutual."

"Yeah... so when does Jasper come in to play on all this?" Emmett asked expectantly.

"After I got home from Bella's room for the last time, Jasper was there to help me through it. That's when I realized what my relationship with him really was, and how strongly I felt for him. Jasper had been interested with me, and things with Alice weren't going well, and after that, this was just how it ended up." Edward finished his flawless explanation, and I knew it was a lot better than I would have done.

For a split second, Emmett had no emotion whatsoever, as if he was deciding what he thought about all of it. Then, it turned warm, and good humored as it usually was.

"I'm sorry for how I reacted, I know I have said it before, but I mean it. I just didn't want to be in the dark about it, that's all, and although it certainly is _different, _I guess if you leave me out of it, I support you." He smiled, it was a bit forced, but I knew we would come around. It was in his heart.

It was third period, the last one to go before lunch, and another class without Edward. Since we had that talk with Emmett, we were a bit off schedule, and the hallways were crowded with rushed eleventh graders running to get to class before the tardy bell. He walked me to my class with an emotion I had never felt from him before. He seemed happy, possibly a bit cocky, and elated, like he was going to jump off a cliff, or take a big risk.

"Edward... what are you up to?" I asked playfully.

"You will see." Was all he said, that crooked smile plastered on his face. We were just walking up the steps to my class, with everyone around, when he did something I didn't expect in the least.

"Are you ready?" He asked. I didn't know what he was talking about, but I nodded my head anyways, trusting him. I was about to realize that I wasn't at all ready, but by the time that I did, it was already too late.

Edward leaned in to kiss me, and I wrapped my arms around his neck gently. I didn't hear anything, and even if there was noise, I tuned it out somehow. I deepened the kiss, to scared that I might not like the reactions of the onlookers when I pulled away.

**Well, that's it for now! Thank you so much for reading, and I hope I did the characters justice. More will come soon! Please review and I will return the favor!**


	10. nobody said that it would be this hard

**Hello. Thank you soooo much for all of your amazing reviews! I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

Jasper's pov:

I honestly didn't know how long it had been, it could have been three seconds, or three minutes. I reluctantly pulled away from Edward, at first, too shocked to even look at anyone. I buried my face into his shirt, and heard his smooth voice in my ear.

"I will see you after class." He smiled, walking away.

'_Don't walk away! Please, I need you here. You can't just kiss me and expect everyone to accept it!" _I screamed my thoughts in my mind. He turned around and looked back at me.

"I don't care what they think, and neither should you." And with that, Edward was on his way. I was incredibly dumbfounded. How could he do this to me?  
"Hey, fag." Mike Newton smirked as he came towards me. That was when the emotions took over me. I felt hate, confusion, and from some, support. It was so overwhelming to feel them all at once, and I had never experienced anything like it. Mike Newton's sweaty palms pressed on my chest, lightly pushing me towards the door of the classroom.

"Dude, I'm talking to you!" I heard him say. I fought the urge to growl. Mike was being too cocky for his own good. I sustained myself, making sure to keep calm so there wouldn't be any... accident. I didn't want to hurt Mike, well deep down I wanted to punish him, but I knew it wasn't right. Besides, his reaction was typical, what did I expect from someone who came from a family like his? Even so, it didn't mean his reaction was right.

"What!" I shouted back. He didn't seem intimidated.

"So, your Edward's new girlfriend, aren't you?" He pushed me once more, his foul breath escaping from his annoying chuckle.

"I'm not a girl." I said quietly.

"Well then why did you just kiss a _guy?_" A few people in the crowd chuckled, the rest were silent.

"Mike, how about you just back off?" Angela asked, more brave than I had ever seen her. At least not _all _of Forks high was like Mike.

"Yeah Mike... I'm with Ang..." Eric said, walking up to Mike, trying to lead him away from me. I felt weak, just standing there while other's defended me, but I didn't want to lose control with him. I didn't want the others to think I was more of a freak than they already did.

"Why should I?" He asked. He was about to push me again, when our teacher, Mr. Greene walked out.

"Hey, what's going on out here?" He asked.

"Nothing!" Eric said, quickly grabbing Mike's t-shirt and pulling him off of me.

For the duration of the class, I couldn't help but wonder why Edward just left me there to deal with the classmates. I got dirty looks from Mike, Tyler, Jessica, and a newer girl, Alex the entire time. I wanted to sink into the floor. The period was... awkward, to say the least. Still my mind wouldn't stray from Edward. I would have liked to think that he had this all planned out, and that leaving me was just part of the plan, but it still made no sense!

Mr. Greene had let us out five minutes early, and, as always, Edward was waiting for me outside.

"Hello Edward." I said.

'_We need to talk."_ I added silently. He nodded, even though I already knew he had heard. We walked to lunch together, and I heard Mike muttering to a few boys on the basketball team not to come near me. Why he kept on, I didn't know.

"Edward..." We walked towards our lunch table. Emmett was smiling as always, like nothing happened.

"Yes, Jasper?" He asked nonchalantly. I was growing tired of his games today. We were supposed to stick together on this.

'_Why did you leave me there, just split and make me deal with the humans myself?'_

"I already told you, Jasper, we shouldn't care about what they think." He said out loud.

'_I don't care about what they think, Edward, but I don't want to be harassed either! I still can't get over the wave of emotions they all sent me!'_

"Fine. I give up. Honestly, I left because I saw something, or, someone else. Jasper, I'm really sorry about leaving you, but I had no choice." He sighed, looking troubled. I wished I could read his mind for once.

'_What do you mean you had no choice?' _He had me curious now.

"I saw Alice pull up. I didn't want her to do anything rash, make the situation worse for you, so I tried to talk to her." He sat down, not even bothering to pretend to eat.

"Alice?" I said softly, looking around for my, I mean, my _old_ companion. I saw her, walking towards an empty lunch table. My un beating heart sank when I realized that she wouldn't even sit at the same lunch table with me.

"Thank you, Edward, I think I understand..." My words were colder than I intended.

"Guys, what's going on?" Emmett asked, worried.

"Nothing." I said, still looking towards Alice.

"Ah, I see..." Emmett replied knowingly, seeing Alice as well.

"Edward I thought you said you spoke to her." I took my eyes off Alice.

"No Jasper, I said I _tried _to speak to her."

"Well did you at least find out where she went?" I asked. Edward just shook his head.

Edward's pov:

The day was getting slower and slower as it went on. I had tried and failed, miserably, to speak to Alice. I wondered why she even came to school. It was then when Bella's scent wafted into the cafeteria. Bella looked better than when I had last talked to her, but she still looked a mess. She stepped up to the salad bar, got a few pieces of fruit, and took a seat next to Alice. Was this a cruel joke? Were they doing this just to _get back _at us? The way they looked at each other, and Jasper and I didn't sit right with me. Something was wrong.

**That is it for now! I had MAJOR writers block when I wrote this chapter, so I'm sorry if it's not that great. Please review, and tell me weather I should do the Alice and Bella get together thing, or just leave them as a kind of support group for each other? Thank you for reading my story ~ Kay**


End file.
